


My Unit, My Love

by mokusei



Category: Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: If, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aqua is a good Bro, Biting, Bromance to Romance, Children, Chrom is a good Bro, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Elise is a good Bro, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Just read it okay?, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Neck Kissing, One Shot Collection, Prompt Generator, Reader is a Sweetheart, Reader is not the Avatar, Reader-Insert, Ryouma is a good Bro, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Avatars/My Units deserve some sweet sweet lovin', There will be Kinks, True Love, male reader - Freeform, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokusei/pseuds/mokusei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite not being as strong as some of the others you've lived through many hardships and survived so many dangers. But maybe the death of you doesn't lie within fighting or the people that want you dead but rather your beloved one?</p><p>Collection of My Unit/Avatar x Reader One-Shots, both from Awakening and Fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nowhere else but here

**Author's Note:**

> Female!Robin/Male!Reader Fluff to begin (featuring our adorable sweetie Morgan!)
> 
> Please use this extension if possible, as it saves a lot of troubles (I can't get the code to work here, ORTL)  
> http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/extension

Y/E/C orbs sparkled happily as the male held the infant within his arms, careful as to not hurt the tiny child. The boy smiled brightly at his father, dark eyes staring up at the adult with awe. Y/N gave a gentle chuckle as he adjusted the messy Y/H/C hair of the boy. When he noticed his son staring over his shoulder his smile softened in adoration, there was only one other person who could cause such a spark within those eyes. "Robin." was all he said, his usually smoky voice modulated and calm. "Y/N." came the soft answer from his wife as her slender arms wrapped around his taller form. His gaze darted towards her as he blinked, once, twice. "I thought you said you were busy with work?" the man teased softly as he carefully turned around, focused on not getting their child squished between them. Morgan gurgled out something incoherent, most likely to gain his mothers attention and soon Robin grinned at the little boy before taking him from him to press a soft kiss on the childs forehead.

"I was." she replied, her tone sounded the same it did two days ago and the Y/H/C male frowned, taking Morgan and carefully sitting him down on the bed within the room he sighed softly, moving to embrace his wife as he rested his head atop of hers. "You shouldn't have interrupted your work, I'm fine. You out of all people should be aware of how hard it is to get rid of me..." he murmured softly, a calloused hand moving to gently carress her cheek. "Y/N, I... I'm sorry. You protected me and all I did was tell you to let go of me... and to make it worse I got you hurt..." she sounded so sad that it shattered the mans heart. "Robin. Look at me." he whispered quietly, though when the tactician didn't respond nor followed his request he sighed once again, this time gently putting to fingers underneath her chin to force her to look at him with gentle force.

"This is not your fault. I chose to do so instead of just warning you-" -"But if you were to warn me the Risen-" "-and with that I put you into danger as well, kind of." he whispered before looking at the woman he feel for. Her pale skin was flushed and her eyes were closed, her and there a strand of her snowy hair stuck up but neither cared. Y/E/C eyes gazed at her, filled with so much love that Robin couldn't help but avert her eyes once again. "But still..." she mumbled, hands rising to rest on the males chest. Putting the slightest pressure on them her Husband gulped. This was not the woman he fell in love with, this was a guilt-ridden, saddened young woman. Y/E/C hues widened at her next words, "Are you certain that being with me is good for you...?" she whispered.

He couldn't help it, really. With a swift movement he had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him as his voice raised, loud and clear. " _Don't you ever say that again, you hear me!? I love you, Robin, more so than I love myself. I don't care what happens or what everyone else says, I love you and I want to be with you. Always._ " when he pulled back just to take a glance at her he noticed the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. He shook his head slightly. No, this too, was the woman he fell in love with. Outside the battlefield Robin had confidence issues, and that too, he fell in love with, even if it broke his heart everytime his wife questioned herself and her worth.

His thumb extended to brush away the tear in a gentle motion. He wasn't much of a person to talk at times, and often enough Y/N had troubles expressing his emotions, but right now he wanted to make sure his wife knew how he felt. That he loved her, that she was worth everything good and that even though sometimes she fought with people, and others saw her as rude she was still the person he loved. "I've been born a fool on the run-" his taller framed hunched over, head resting on her shoulder as he still held her close. "-I've broken hearts, lost at love-" turning his head towards her the Y/H/C man left a gentle butterfly kiss on his wifes pale neck, "-but there is not a thing I would change or undo. Because everything, all of it, was a road to you. And I am glad about that because all my life has led me down to meeting you." he finished, lifting his head after a second, leaving a soft kiss on the females lips.

"Robin, you've done so much, you've accomplished so many things... you helped so many people." he murmurs against her lips, pressing another fleeting kiss against them. She wants to interject and he's aware, she's always doubted herself, always felt like she wasn't worth being there with them - him. "You practically saved me from the misery that was my isolated loneliness. You're strong, smart, beautiful and not to mention amazing. I love you, Robin, and I don't care how long it takes for me to make you feel worthy and loved but I will make damn sure it happens. So please," his voice lowered, though this time in a pleading manner, "please don't ever think there's anyone else for me, because really, there's not. I love you, and I don't ever want you to even _consider_ me loving anyone else because that will never happen."

The look in her eyes fueled his inner desire to keep going, to make sure she knew it all, but a quick glance at Morgan who had fallen asleep somewhere in between all of this made him reconsider it and so the man simply grabbed his wife by the wrist, gently pulling her towards him before lying down beside their child, Y/E/C eyes filled with so many emotions that Robin couldn't help but bury her face in his chest, whispering a soft "Thank you, Y/N." before he pulled a blanket over the three of them, making sure Morgan lay comfortable by them, high enough for Y/N to look at his son just by glancing past his wifes head. "If there's anyone who has to speak their thanks it's me, because of you I am glad I managed to stay alive... I don't think I'd ever want to be anywhere else but here."


	2. words i didn't say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon finding out of the Sacrifice Robin is willing to give the Reader sees this night as his last chance to convey his feelings, although things definitely don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male!Reader and Male!Robin, Drama.
> 
> If you can guess which Anime/OVA heavily inspired this Chapter then I love you.  
> Seriously, it's the only work of that Mangaka I thoroughly enjoyed.
> 
> Also sorry for Updating so late; got caught up in doing my Let's Plays since I've just started so that had priority, sorry.
> 
> No Morgan since Robin is unmarried, sorry kids.
> 
> Angst with a Happy End.

 A clenched fist met with the tent's entrance, successfully opening it before the Y/H/C male stomped in, growling a little. The pale-haired resident of the accomodation flinched at the entrance, frowning when his eyes laid sight on Y/N. He stood up, a faux smile finding it's way onto his pale face as he approached the other. He extended a hand to put it on the others

"Y/N, what brings you he-" he was interrupted by the male lifting him up by the collar, " _ **What brings me here!?**_ _Are you jesting?_ I am here because of your stupid plan! You're a tactician for Naga's Sake! Come up with a useful plan that gets **NOBODY** killed, damn it!"

Shock showed on the dark-eyed mans face as he averted his gaze with a guilty smile. Of course his friend would of been angry, the Y/E/C eyed man had always been overly protective of those he cared about, and while he could be rough at times he always has had a gentle edge to him, always making sure everyone was safe and sound even if it meant taking harsh blows himself. The bandages covering his neck, wrists and hands and probably more of him were proof enough for that.

"It's the only real way, though. I'll leave everything afterwards to Chrom and You."

And now it was Y/N's turn to be surprised - no, shocked - before he released the tactician, a bitter smile rising to his face as he stared past the other.

" **Don't you think you're stealing the best part?** "

He wasn't sure what exactly caused his bittneress right now, whether it was the mention of Chrom that only reminded him that for Robin he'd never be as important as Chrom, even though it was understandable or if it was the fact that Robin was so set on sacrificing himself just so the Grima would never return.

"Huh...?" the question was understandable, Y/N had to ponder for a moment to understand what exactly he meant. And then it hit him and even though he didn't want to say such cruel things to Robin, his first friend, his most troubled friend, his... the man he had fallen for he couldn't help himself nor could he stop the words from pouring out.

"The ones who die always have it easier, don't they? Someday in History Books you'll be spoken of as a Hero, _the great Robin who sacrificed his life so the fell Dragon would never return_ but in the end you're leaving the entire mess, all the cleaning up to Chrom and everybody else!"

 _No, No, this isn't what I wanted to say._ The thought ran through Y/N's head before he continued his rant, somehow finding himself unable to stop.

"You'll sure be remembered as a great Figure in Record Books, huh? It's true, isn't it? But let me tell you, it's those who continue living who have it hard than those who leave the realm of the living. It may all be fine and dandy for you to go ahead and leave the mess to us, but why don't you stop first and try to think what it'd be like to be in our shoes? And don't look at me like this! Nobody else is telling you so that's what I'm doing!"

_No. This isn't what I wanted to say... I just wanted to see you and... And tell you one thing._

" ** _I'm sorry._** "

This was all it took from Robin to get Y/N to leave for the night, practically fleeing the mess he himself had caused. And surely both of them would get no sleep at all that night.

* * *

It was a month after the defeat of Grima that Y/N had settled down, somewhere in a lonely cabin in woods that bordered some River. Not that he exactly cared. Sitting there the man stared at his books. Ever since that night he would find his hands moving on their own, writing down words that would go down in History as _unsung_ ballads, poems and writings that historicans would describe as a reflection of the writers Soul.

And when he found himself doing it again he glanced down at the words he wrote only to stop dead in his movements, even his breathing coming to a halt.

 

> Promise me you'll stay safe. Promise me you won't leave.

The words Robin had told him before a battle once, words he had already forgotten - or so he had believed. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he glanced at the paper before he stood up.

"They told me it's a reflection of your Soul when you write but... what part of me is this reflecting?"

And then it hit the man and the searing pain he had surpressed thus far returned with an intensity he had never felt before. And it became too much for even him to handle. Falling to his knees he covered his eyes with his hands as sobs escaped him, racking his large form as he cried silently.

"I'll probably continue writing until I die... Even though I know that's a useless thing to do. It will never bring him back but... I love him. No more and no less... I couldn't help... But just love him with my entire being. Robin... please come back already..."

* * *

 

 

>   _More and more time passed and soon Y/N met Chrom and a few more people by pure coincidence. And then he found out about Chrom's travels, how he wanted to find Robin again and soon he joined, reluctant, scared that if they were to find Robin he'd be whisked away by Chrom._
> 
> _Nonetheless he had joined, his wish to just see Robin once again overcoming all of his doubts and fears._
> 
> _And then they found the tactician, and all the grief and weight fell of his chest like a heavy rock someone had pushed into the ocean, off of a cliff._

And now, five years after the defeat of Grima, a Y/H/C man rubbed his chin in thought with a smile as he watched his husband lifting their children up, holding each in one of his arms as he gazed at them with such love that Y/N adopted the same look. Trudging towards the three that built the family he loved and wanted to protect at all costs he leaned his head on the tactitians shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The reply caused a gentle smile to grace his face until another voice - or rather, **_two_** , piped up and caused his smile to widen.

"I love you too Papa!"

"Me too! Me too! I love Papa too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew I was lying. Well, technically I wasn't, there's not one Morgan, but both. Heh.
> 
> This was still horrid though, either I'll edit it or I'll make a new (longer) Chapter of this.


	3. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male!Reader x Female!Kamui.  
> A Misunderstanding leads to you having to flee from the Wrath of Camilla and Xander.
> 
> Good Luck trying to Survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Femui Love because I just love Femui.  
> Then again I love everyone in this Series, even the antagonists so...
> 
> On another note I started another Fire Emblem Series!  
> It's a One-Shot Collection for the Fates Cast!  
> Of course this too is a Reader-Insert so if you wish to check it out you can find it here!  
> [ **Bonds formed by Destiny**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6077022)

When Kamui agreed to marry you you'd been the happiest man in the World. Vowing to make her the happiest Woman in the World you did everything you could for her - and more. And today you had decided to do something very special - just because you weren't Royalty like her didn't mean you couldn't give her what she deserved, the best. When she was in a meeting with her Siblings to discuss further war tactics you went to town in order to find the best blacksmith around. It did take a while but soon you had found him.

It was late evening when you returned, dirty and with small burns on your hands but that didn't matter, tomorrow your gift would be delivered and you could proudly say that you made it yourself, of course with professional help. This definitely was worth giving away your savings of the past year. As soon as you entered your chamber you smiled when you saw your wife already laying in bed, half asleep. She gave a small whine when you lifted the blankets to slip underneath as well, though she smiled softly when she felt your warmth beside you.

Feeling her crawl closer to you you embraced her gently, making sure not to accidentally hurt her or put her into an uncomfortable position. Kissing her forehead you smiled gently down at her, head resting on your shoulder as she haphazardly drew circles on your chest before she fell asleep and her movements stilled. You too, soon felt your eyes close as you slowly but steadily drifted off into a deep slumber, mind drifting off as your dreams showed you how you desired tomorrow to go.

And then the next day your newly assigned retainers couldn't help but notice the spring in your step as soon as the Blacksmith had visited. Skipping along you seeked out your beloved wife, finding her as she and Silas watched over Elise. Calling out to her all three turned their heads towards you as you approached. You ruffled through Elises hair as a greeting and shook Silas' hand firmly as a greeting before giving your wife a gentle kiss on the hand.

"Kamui! I brought you a small gift, I hope it's okay if I give it to you?"  
-"O-Of course!"

She seemed surprised and a little flustered by your gesture but you smiled as you pulled out a small satin bag. Holding it out to her you watched as she gracefully accepted it with a curt nod and a soft smile before opening it carefully. Peeking inside her eyes widened before tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Pulling out the Bracelet daintily she examined it carefully, noting the skillfully crafted charms on it. A Dragon, a Bear, a Flower and a Cat[1] adorned the Bracelet, all of them holding at least one small jewel.

"Y/N ... it's beautiful!"

Giving a soft nod you smiled gently, pressing another kiss against her hand as you held it again, this time giving it a soft squeeze. You didn't notice the other Nohrian Siblings approach as you felt her small hand pulling back from your hold in order to put the Bracelet on. It was only when you heard someone angrily exclaiming your Name that you looked up. Only to feel all blood leaving your upper body as it flowed towards your feet. It seemed perhaps the eldest two of the Royal Siblings may have taken their Sisters tears the wrong way.

Immediately you jumped up, and it seemed that Kamui too noted the murderous intent in both of their gazes - especially Camilla seemed to think of different ways of decapitating you or feeding you to her Wyvern. Raising her arms defensively she tried to explain the situation to them but no words came out as she watched in horror as Marx approached you. It took him and Camilla a double take to realise that the cloud of dust was not you, but only a reminder that fear could make anyone faster than lightning.

You hid the rest of the day and the day after, ever only coming out of your several spots when you heard Kamui, Elise or even Leon call for you. You were surprised to find that the younger Prince also wanted to help calm down his siblings but when he stated that he simply owed you a favor from the last battle you nodded, though you took hint of the light blush on his cheeks. Perhaps some other day he'd be willing to admit that he just wanted his friend to stay safe.

You decided to spend the night somewhere different than your chambers as well, knowing Camilla she'd probably enter the room at night in an attempt to assassinate you. You admired both of the elder siblings but they just seemed a little possessive over their younger siblings - Kamui in particular. And so when the next morning came and you woke up because of a searing pain in your back you were confused when you noted that you did indeed just wake up because you fell from a tree.

"Y/N!"

There it was, the voice you feared more than death itself. That silky voice that could sound kind even when threatening oponents with the worst fate imaginable. _Camilla_. Jumping up you wanted to dash away again, though you were held back by the collar. The sudden pressure on your neck from your movements caused you to gasp for air before slumping down again. Maybe you wouldn't die from anothers hand, maybe you'd die by accidentally strangling yourself with your own clothes.

"Ah~ Seems like I found you before Marx did~!"

Turning around you gave a devastated look to the Woman before glancing downwards again. Gulping you stood up to your full height, still avoiding eye contact with the Princess who probably already had her Wyvern ready to swallow you whole. Taking a deep breathe you finally looked into her eyes determination set in your gaze. If you were going to die now you should at least tell her about how you think about this whole situation. Yeah, giving people a piece of mind before they rip you to shreds!

"Lady Camilla, I understand that you're angry because you believe I upset Kamui but I promise I did never mean such a thing!  
Though if you still are stone set on killing me please at least let Kamui know that I'll love her no matter what.  
And that even from the Afterlife I will make sure she's happy!"

The Nohrian Princess blinked before she gave you a slap on the back - was the power behind it intentionally? - and giggled.

"My, my~ It seems you truly are afraid of us, hm?  
Don't worry, my dearest Kamui has explained it all to us.We were looking for you in order to apologize!"

Now it was your turn to blink.

"Wait, what?"

Another gentle giggle escaped her and her smile widened, though just before her eyes closed you swore you saw that murderous intent again.

"Why, of course~  
Though it's good you were scared,because you know what happens to people who hurt my family, right?"

-"... Of course, Lady Camilla."

You tried to be as polite as you could before making a note to thank Kamui at least a thousand times for getting Camilla and Marx off your back. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the feeling when your Lover has overly protective Siblings.
> 
> ...From two Families.  
> The Charms by the way represent Kamui (Dragon), You (Bear), Kanna (Flower) and another Child (Cat)
> 
> [1] = A hint to an OC of mine, he's a second Generation though so I thought it'd fit since in Fates the Males are always the Parental parts (safe for Femui and Aqua of course!) so yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> This, too, is a trainwreck of sin why am I still allowed on AO3?
> 
> Please love my children.


End file.
